


Под солнцем Тосканы

by Rosa_Mystica



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Italy, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 11:29:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10535565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosa_Mystica/pseuds/Rosa_Mystica
Summary: AU, где Гарри - молодой художник, затерявшийся в собственном одиночестве, а Луи - турист, приехавший в Венецию излечивать свое разбитое сердце.





	

**Author's Note:**

> https://ficbook.net/readfic/5230107

Под подошвой скрипнула скользкая, после ночного дождя, галька порта, когда, спустившись по трапу, Луи ступил на берег, окидывая быстрым взглядом очертания ярких домов с оранжевой, почти коричневой под сгущающимися сумерками черепицей, мутные воды и качающиеся на них судна, лодки и катера. Их белые бока вырезнялись на фоне серой дымки, окутавшей сам порт и стены домов. Луи подумал, что и тут ему не повезло: весенняя погода не должна походить на осеннюю и прятать краски и изгибы одинокой, древней Венеции, умирающей в соленых водах Адриатического моря.

Он вздохнул, поправляя на плече потертый рюкзак для путешествий, который однажды купил себе на день Рождения с мыслью или точнее с надеждой на то, что будет путешествовать так много, как только сможет. Но ирония состояла в том, что затаскал он его вовсе не в путешествиях, которых практически не было, — пикники в парке тяжело назвать этим словом, — а на учебе, просиживая штаны на парах и в пыльной библиотеке.

В воздухе витал запах тины, щекочущий, слегка кислый и терпкий запах соли и сырости. Было что-то ужасающее, но тем и завораживающее в туманной Венеции, канувшей в предвечерние холодные сумерки: черствость, безликость, отчужденность. Плеск воды и неестественная, мертвенная тишина, исходящая от города, сбивала с толку, но расслабляла и даже успокаивала. Тишина — вот, что сейчас ему нужно. Тишина, туман и возможность подумать.

Возможно, именно из-за того, что сейчас был поздний обед, практически вечер, а может из-за того, что погода была сырой и промозглой, людей на улицах почти не было. Лишь изредка попадались поодинокие туристы, пытающиеся сделать последние яркие снимки города до того, как его полностью поглотит мгла, а над водой заклубится туман.

Вздернув плечами, Луи уверенно направился вглубь Венеции, параллельно сверяясь с купленной ещё в Падуе картой и стараясь отыскать кратчайший путь к своему отелю. По узким улочкам гуляли сквозняки, слышался скрип чьих-то дверей, хлопки закрывающихся ставен, еле слышное эхо шагов и отголоски обрывков разговоров. Наконец, добравшись до места назначения — признаться, не так уж и легко было найти в этом лабиринте нужную дорогу — и войдя через тяжелые деревянные двери с резбленой ручкой внутрь, Луи откинул капюшон, облегченно вздохнув, и направился к ресепшену, желая как можно быстрее отмокнуть в горячей ванне.

Как оказалось, окна его номера выходили на глухую кирпичную стену, покрытую росписью плюща, но если открыть окно и перегнуться, можно было увидеть кусочек далекого, пустого неба. К большому разочарованию Луи, ванны в номере тоже не оказалось, поэтому пришлось довольствоваться лишь душем с ворчащим краном. Луи продолжал думать, что невезение, видимо, стало его постоянным спутником жизни, засыпая на жалобно поскрипывающей кровати и укрывшись хрустящими простынями.

***

Говорят, Венеция — город пестрых красок, веселья, ярких эмоций и блёсток, случайно сорвавшихся с чьего-то карнавального костюма; говорят, что это город шороха мишуры, парчи и шелка, золота на губах масок, смрадных каналов со скользящими по ним гондолами с молчаливыми гондольерами и ледяного, потускневшего мрамора. Говорят, что на её узких улочках теряется само Время. Оно застывает на стенах темной тенью отпечатков чьих-то пальцев и паутиной трещин, пылью оседает на отшлифованной ботинками тысячи туристов брусчатке на площади Сан-Марко и взлетает к самому небу вместе с башней Кампаниле.

Некоторые говорят, что Венеция, как и Париж, город влюблённых, город поэтов, художников и безнадежных романтиков, ищущих в грязных лужах отражение звёзд, видящих в лабиринте каналов сходство с Жизнью и Смертью и сидящих где-нибудь в уголке Санты-Маргериты, поглядывая на чистое небо и оглаживая пальцем края хрустального бокала, заумно выдыхая, что годы, любовников и бокалы вина не нужно считать. Луи думает, что все это несусветные глупости — возможно лишь, на счет вина он согласен.

Его тетушка Мередит из Кента любила говорить, потягивая мятный чай в гостиной, когда приезжала к ним, в Донкастер, на зимние праздники, что Венеция — город разбитых сердец. Утверждала, что все её воды пропитаны грустью и горечью, а от самой неё так и веет неизбежностью, как от больного неизлечимой и смертельной болезнью человека: Венеция знает о своей приближающейся кончине, поэтому и пытается насладиться остатком своей жизни: танцует и веселится на карнавалах, заливисто смеется перезвоном колоколов и влюбленно целует острые изгибы гондол, рассекающие, словно меч плоть, грязные воды, играет, пока пьеса не закончится, не упадёт занавес, обрывая сцену без всяких аплодисментов. Но иногда, особенно в предрассветные сумерки, когда тухнут огни, висящие на изогнутых кованых фонарях, оставшись в темноте и глухой тишине, можно увидеть, как величественный город наполняется обреченностью, остывает, о его грудь сокрушенно бьется море, а далекие стенания чаек оплакивают его словно мертвеца. 

Тетушка любила эту угасающую Венецию, объясняя эту любовь тем, что именно в ней тридцать лет назад она встретила своего, теперь уже покойного, мужа.

 — Я убеждена, что то место, в котором ты впервые полюбишь, станет для тебя вторым домом, — твердила она.

Луи лишь пожимал плечами, потому что ненавидел то место, в котором впервые полюбил: свой родной город, полный воспоминаний, которые он хотел забыть, город, который стал свидетелем не только его первой влюбленности, но и первого разрыва, того, как Луи распадался на кусочки, израненный осколками своего разбитого сердца.

Луи многое слышал о Венеции, но единственное, что он услышал — она тонет. Медленно и верно. Сантиметр за сантиметром погружаясь в темные воды, таща за собой утаенные в себе людские секреты, моменты счастья и обломки чьих-то разбитых судеб. Быть может, Луи тоже хотел, чтобы она утащила в пучину и его остатки сердца, рассыпанные по узким улицам и запутавшиеся в клубах дыма, впитавшегося в накрахмаленные простыни его номера.

Весь следующий день Луи как безумный скитался по городу, пытаясь впитать и законсервировать в себе то чувство свободы охватившее его с ног до головы. Впервые за долгие годы он каждой клеточкой ощущал свою юность, безмятежность, озорной бунтарский дух и кипящую, пузырящуюся в жилах кровь. Возможно, виной этому была удивительно яркая погода: вчерашние дождевые тучи растворились, осев блеском на камнях дороги и куполах базилик, а, может быть, объяснение таится лишь в давно прочитанных на форзаце какой-то книги словах: «Италия — это не страна, а чувство».

И сейчас Луи всем телом ощущал это чувство. Он высоко задирал голову, рассматривая изгибы лепки под крышей, скользил пальцами по мраморным колонам, кажущимися ослепительно белыми под солнечными лучами, и улыбался, забыв о собственной «болезни», о дрожащих пальцах и покусанных в порыве сдержать царапающий горло крик костяшках кисти. Сейчас он был влюблен во всех красивых женщин и юношей, которых встречал, в их силуэты, темнеющие вдали, в их тени на стенах. Он вдыхал запах ночного дождя и соленого моря и ему казалось, что это самый удивительный запах на свете. Его губы были красны, словно омочены в вине, а в глазах плясало солнце.

Под вечер, когда на Венецию легли сумерки, Луи медленным шагом шел по направлению к отелю, в котором остановился. Он до сих пор чувствовал то одуряющее желание жить, покалывающее ладони и щеки, отчего хотелось постоянно улыбаться. Свет фонарей расписывал золотом стены домов, застревал на витринах закрывающихся магазинов и лавок, облизывал черные воды. Луи поднял взгляд на небо, цепляясь за бисер звезд и молча смотрящих с крыш гаргульей с открытыми пастями и высунутыми языками. Он так засмотрелся на застывших чудовищ, что абсолютно не обратил внимание на сидящего в тени человека, сгорбившегося над холстом, и заметил его лишь тогда, когда зацепился за ножку этюдника, повалив его со всеми лежащими на нем красками и кисточками.

 — Vi chiedo scusa, signore [1], — быстро пробормотал Луи выученную из путеводителя фразу «на случай досадной неловкости» и кинулся поднимать упавшие вещи, проклиная все на свете за то, что как на зло на этом участке улицы не горел свет и приходилось чуть ли не в темноте нащупывать тюбики красок. — Mi dispiace tanto [2].

 — Черт возьми, я никогда еще не слышал итальянский с таким сильным акцентом, — послышался юношеский голос откуда-то сверху, и Луи поднял голову, зажимая в руках найденную кисть. Незнакомец спокойно стоял возле опрокинутого мольберта и наблюдал за нервными действиями Луи. Его лицо было в тени, но хорошо был виден ореол кудрявых волос. — Ты что учил его по голосу из гугл переводчика?

 — Нет, по путеводителю с транскрипцией, между прочем, — усмехнулся Луи, поднимаясь на ноги и вручая все такому же неподвижному незнакомцу в руки кисть. — И я извинился, а это сводит на нет все недостатки речи.

Холодный блеск луны волнами ложился на очертания волос незнакомца и более менее осветлял черты его лица, так что Луи предоставился отличный шанс лучше рассмотреть стоящего перед ним парня. Светлая, то ли от света луны, то ли от природы бледная кожа, казалась гладкой, почти глянцевой, темный изгиб изогнутых в улыбке губ и темная впадинка на щеках придавали этому парню расслабленный, чуть ли не вальяжный вид, но усталый и сосредоточенный взгляд говорил о другом.

 — Я Луи, — неловко качнувшись на носках, протянул руку Луи, пытаясь убрать с лица нервную улыбку. Парень пожал ему руку, тихо сказав «Гарри», и Луи почувствовал, как его большой палец мазнуло чем-то холодным, но он не обратил на это внимание. — Прости за это, — Луи взмахом другой руки очертил созданный по его воле беспорядок, — я засмотрелся на крыши.

 — Ворон что ли считал? — задорно улыбнулся Гарри, натягивая на пальцы рукав куртки и чуть поеживаясь от резкого порыва ветра.

 — Нет, гаргульи.

 — Ну, это почти одно и то же, — небрежно махнул рукой парень, принимаясь складывать кисти и закручивать крышечки на тюбиках.

Луи опустил взгляд на его пальцы, замечая темные, в тусклом свете почти чёрные пятна краски, а потом его взгляд скользнул к стоящему у стены холсту. Насколько Луи удалось разобрать, на нем было изображено море во время шторма и рассекающая небо яркая вспышка молнии. На самом деле он ожидал увидеть какое-нибудь здание с витиеватым узором вокруг окон или канал с плывущей по нему гондолой, но уж никак не море. Потому что какой нормальный человек будет рисовать на улице в вечерних сумерках то, что не стоит перед носом, а находится у него в голове. Этот парень, видимо, был любителем рисовать на свежем воздухе при темном освещении чуть ли не посреди улицы.

 — Почему ты рисовал не Венецию? — задал интересующий его вопрос Луи. — Насколько я знаю, сюда приезжают именно для того, чтобы запечатлеть город на холсте, а не просто порисовать.

 — Значит, ты ничего не знаешь, раз говоришь такое, — отозвался Гарри, собирая этюдник, его складные ножки поскрипывали и постоянно пытались вновь разложиться, вызывая недовольное ворчание у художника. — Рисовать Венецию слишком скучно. Она мертвая и недвижимая, а на холсте и вовсе лишится характера и чувств, понимаешь? Просто очередной красивый город.

Луи на мгновение показалось, что парень над ним просто издевается, потому что если Венеция скучна, то он тогда уже и не знает, что в его понимании весело. Море, что ли?

 — Ладно, — неуверенно потянул Луи, неловко переминаясь с ноги на ногу. — Хотя я думал, что в Венеции любой реалист станет романтиком.

 — Да, но не путай романтизм с сентиментализмом.

Наступил короткий момент тишины, прерываемый лишь гулом засыпающего города и всхлипами воды в канале. Гарри тем временем, аккуратно уложив все тюбики в сумку и сложив весь измазанный в краске этюдник, выпрямился и пристально, Луи даже показалось, что с неким подозрением, посмотрел на него. В его взгляде на мгновение вспыхнул холодный отблеск луны, но он тут же утонул в теплом свете фонаря, подкрадывающемся с противоположной части улицы. Луи сглотнул, почувствовав какую-то непреодолимую и сосущую грусть в груди, так, словно в него уже вселилась окутавшая Венецию обреченность.

 — Хочешь прогуляться? — вдруг спросил Гарри, откидывая назад мешавшие волосы, в его движениях чувствовалась нервозность и волнение. — Понимаю, это выглядит так, словно я какой-то маньяк, заманивающий ребенка в машину, но… я просто хотел бы, — его рука снова метнулась к волосам, — познакомиться с тобой. Но если ты не хочешь или у тебя кто-то есть-

 — Да, — оборвав начинающийся поток бормотаний, выдохнул Луи. — Да, я тоже. В смысле, я тоже хотел бы познакомиться с тобой, к тому же с меня причитается угостить пострадавшего, чтобы загладить свою вину.

В конечном итоге, купив себе по стаканчику ромашкового чая и посыпанные кунжутом крендельки и согревшись, они гуляли по ночной Венеции, словно сотканной из золота и выдутой из стекла. На улицах все еще встречались такие же любители ночных прогулок, возле ресторанов слышался чей-то веселый смех, тонкий звон бокалов, наполненных вином, и столовых приборов о тарелки. За темными витринами магазинов призрачно мелькали очертания масок, мрачно уставившихся своими пустыми глазницами на прохожих, бутоны перьев и ажурные воротники, похожие на растопыренные пальцы. Они остановились напротив одного из таких магазинов, зачарованно рассматривая застывшие лица.

Луи словил себя на мысли насколько сильно венецианские маски притягивают и разом отталкивают своей неподвижностью, фатальной окаменелостью черт, особенно в темноте, когда единственный источник света — фонарь за спиной. Как бы человек, но не человек, — символ человека. Пугающая таинственность неестественной улыбки, застылое удивление, ужас, смех, удивление. Иллюзия чувств. Иллюзия праздника. Иллюзия счастья. Гарри говорил ему про это, говорил, что Венеция — город иллюзий. Она одна сплошная иллюзия, ходящая по острию ножа, тешущая людей своим праздным видом и блеском костюмов.

А еще Гарри говорил о Тоскане, много говорил. Говорил, что очень долго копил на это путешествие по Италии, хотел увидеть величественный Рим, окутанную тайнами Венецию, модный и дорогой Милан, Бассану-дель-Граппа и её знаменитый мост. Он уже побывал в Пьемонте, Ломбардии, Венеции и вот, следующим пунктом шла Тоскана. 

Гарри почему-то много говорил именно про неё, описывал зеленые холмы с ровными рядами виноградников, томящихся под тяжестью спелых гроздей плодов, жаркое солнце, омывающее ветви оливок и наливающее их соком, говорил о длинных, змеей уползающих за горизонт дорогах и о хребте остроконечных туй. Говорил, что в Тоскане земля сухая, но теплая, пропитанная вином и знойным летом. 

А Луи слушал его, затаив дыхание, смотрел на его блестящие глаза и излом губ, наблюдал за быстрыми, воодушевленными движениями рук и думал, что, на самом деле, его тетушка Мередит ошибалась по поводу разбитых сердец, потому что Венеция — город золота, мечей гондол и надежды. Такой хрупкой, неуверенной и очень блеклой, но она все же приятно грела израненное сердце, и Луи чувствовал, что потихоньку выздоравливает.

Идущий рядом с ним Гарри, этот юноша, чей отец так и не захотел узнать своего сына с тех пор, как ушел, когда ему было пять лет, чья мать умерла два года назад от лейкемии и которая всей душой любила Италию, рвался к жизни, рвался увидеть мир и наполнить свое осиротевшее существование путешествиями по любимой стране его матери, ища в каждом городе частичку неё самой, знакомые черты и изгибы, стал для Луи надеждой. 

Но блуждая по кривым улицам, проходя под белыми мостами и пересекая площади, Луи все никак не мог отделаться от чувства, будто найдя что-то, он обязательно потеряет или его же, или что-то другое.

Они миновали два столба, скованные цепью, но не касавшиеся друг друга, и всего на миг у Луи проскользнула мысль о их схожести с ними: связаны моментом, но стоящие на расстоянии друг от друга. И как бы ему не хотелось приблизиться, прикоснуться, он твердо знал, что столкнувшись с чем-то хорошим, нужно за это держаться, пока не будет пора отпустить. И Луи прекрасно осознавал, что эта «пора» наступит вместе с первыми лучами утреннего солнца, когда возобновится водное сообщение с землей, и Гарри, который не задерживается в городе больше дня, отправится навстречу своей мечте о жаркой Тоскане.

Венеция скорбно застыла на несколько минут перед рассветом, зажигаясь пламенем в глазницах окон и на скользкой черепице крыш, и Луи задержал дыхание, глядя на точеный профиль Гарри, все думая о том, что на границе между жизнью и смертью, где построили этот город, можно выстоять только купаясь в любви. Теперь он наконец понял, почему Гарри не захотел запечатлеть Венецию на холсте: он хотел сохранить её по-другому, через призму момента. В памяти, на коже, в венах и в сердце.

Они расстались недалеко от моста Вздохов, тихо, как обычные знакомые, которые за одну ночь стали чуть ближе, роднее. Гарри пожал руку Луи, задержав прикосновение чуть дольше, чем надо было, и попытался улыбнуться, бодро и приветливо, но улыбка все равно вышла вымученной и неестественной, а в его взгляде Луи уловил мелькнувшую печаль и горечь. Они так ничего и не сказали друг другу, лишь, отвернувшись, молча направились каждый в свою сторону: Гарри — в порт, а Луи — в отель, где в номере все еще лежали те хрустящие простыни с запутавшимися в них остатками кусочков его сердца, которые вот-вот должны были собраться воедино.

Лишь, когда солнце уже поднялось над яркими крышами домов, а город наполнился оживленным гулом жизни, когда в окнах растворились последние розовые предрассветные облака, заменяясь ослепляющим золотом, поднося к губам угасающую сигарету, Луи заметил на своем большом пальце мазок зеленой краски — отпечаток прикосновения Гарри. И тогда, махнув на все рукой и подумав, что пора сменить холодные стены Венеции на бескрайние поля с изгибами холмов, он, схватив своей потертый на учебе рюкзак и оплатив номер, отправился в порт, навстречу пропитанной вином и летом земле.

И если раньше Луи не верил в свою удачу, везение, выигрыши в лотерею или судьбу, то заметив в толпе людей на площади перед базиликой Санта-Кроче во Флоренции стройную фигуру с перекинутой через плечо сумкой и покачивающимся в другой руке измазанным краской этюдником, копну кудрявых волос и ленивую походку, то подумал, что фортуна улыбается и тем, кому поначалу не везет.

Они встретились снова. Под распаленным солнцем Тосканы.


End file.
